bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Larry La Langosta
Personalidad Lawrence "Larry" Timothy langosta es una langosta que por lo general pasa su tiempo en Goo Lagoon . También trabaja allí como un salvavidas como se ve en el episodio SpongeGuard de turno . Fue probado que él es rojo porque él tomó las píldoras bronceadoras, muchos también. Él está siempre en Goo Lagoon y tiene muchos amigos. Él es también el jefe de guardavidas y es un campeón de levantamiento de pesas y natación. Pone a Bob Esponja celoso. Larry es el último personaje principal y décimo de la serie. Larry a menudo parece ser arrogante y amable. Él es feliz a veces y siempre orgulloso de resguardar a los ciudadanos de Fondo de Bikini en la Goo Lagoon. En el episodio Party Pooper Pants que le gusta la fiesta por lo que es también el tipo parte de la persona. Debido a que Larry es agradable, no tiene muchos enemigos, pero en el episodio: Bubble compinche, El Buddy Bubble fue acusado de criticar a Larry, diciendo que había un 'Bubble Butt'. En el final de Una Vida en un Día, parece que Bob Esponja es su nuevo enemigo. En el episodio: SpongeGuard on Duty, se revela que le encanta ir al salón de bronceado. También dice que le encanta estar con las chicas y ser un gran salvavidas. En el episodio: Shanghaied, se revela que le gusta correr o jugar mientras escucha música. Esta es una copia de seguridad porque en el episodio: Band Geeks se unió a la banda de Calamardo para vencer a Calamarino Elegante. En algunos episodios, se muestra que Larry juega voleibol y es bueno jugando. Se reveló en una vida en un día que Larry le gusta vivir la vida al máximo y ser un temerario, pero que terminó después de Bob Esponja y Patricio le consiguió trizas a los Ripped Pants. A veces Larry puede tener miedo como en los episodios: Shanghaied, él se asusta por el Holandés Errante. También en Bob Esponja conoce al Estrangulador tiene miedo a ver el Estrangulador de Soplones. En el episodio: Eso es ninguna señora , él se sentía atraído por Patricia : Patricio disfrazado ... Además, en SpongeGuard on Duty, tiene unos dates.He encanta montar paseos miedo como en Roller Cobardes se hace de Bob Esponja y Patricio olor a él. También tiene un temor de su beachers que lo estafen a los fragmentos de los Arrecifes de Ripper y Bob Esponja y Patrick obtener Larry trizas en el proceso de una vida en un día. Look's Larry es una langosta aficionado que trabaja hacia fuera para conseguir su buen físico. Debido a su aspecto encantador, atrae a muchas criaturas femeninas. Larry es mas alto que muchos personajes de la serie. Larry hubiera sido originalmente azul porque las langostas reales son langostas azules y sólo son de color rojo cuando se cocinan. Viste calzoncillos azules y protector solar en la nariz cuando es salvavidas. En otras ocasiones como cuando se ejercita en la playa viste calzoncillos negros. En los episodios más tarde, su cola es más se muestra y que lleva más verde en sus pantalones cortos. Estaba encogido en el episodio: Mermaid Man y Chico Percebe IV , lo que le hace aún más pequeño que Plancton. Trivial *Se reveló en el episodio: Band Geeks, Larry a punto de morir porque su corazón le dio a partir de tomar las píldoras de bronceado. **Larry es el crustáceo sólo se conoce que no es un cangrejo o camarones. *Larry es el salvavidas de Goo Lagoon , sin embargo, un salvavidas aparecido en diferentes Bubble compinche , Pantalones Ripeado , Una vida en un día , y *Castillos de arena en la arena (episodio). *Larry ha tenido algunas apariciones en los videojuegos : El empleado del mes, La venganza del holandés errante, El vengador amarillo, el Juego de *películas, Luces, Cámara, pantalones! (Como no seleccionable) y la Batalla de Fondo de Bikini. *En algunos episodios - a saber, una vida en un día y las mascotas o las plagas - Larry se olvidó por completo que era Bob Esponja. Esto probablemente significa que Larry tiene una memoria defectuosos (o con episodios de ellas se producen antes que se conocieron y pantalones rasgado , pero esto es muy poco probable). *Se revela en el episodio SpongeGuard del Impuesto sobre la que el viejo Dennis es el papá Larry y Mable esposa de Dennis es su esposo y ella es su mamá. *Él es, posiblemente, un rival de Bob Esponja porque en Ripped Pamts,Bob Esponja cree que le robó Sandy de él. *Él es probablemente ahora un enemigo de Bob Esponja, porque en una vida en un día llevar a Bob Esponja y Patricio Larry llegar gravemente herido en Ripeadores de Arrecifes. Apariciones *Ripped Pants *Sandy's Rocket (Cameo) *MuscleBob BuffPants *Texas (Cameo) *Walking Small *Neptune's Spatula (Cameo) *Bubble Buddy *Patty Hype (Cameo) *Pre-Hibernation Week (Cameo) *Shanghaied (Cameo) *Band Geeks *SpongeGuard on Duty *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (Cameo) *Party Pooper Pants *The Sponge Who Could Fly (Cameo) *SpongeBob Meets the Strangler *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Cameo) *Good Neighbors (Cameo) *SquidBob TentaclePants (Cameo) *Ghost Host (Cameo) *Squidtastic Voyage (Cameo) *Roller Cowards (Cameo) *A Life in a Day *The Krabby Kronicle *SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One (Cameo) *Pet or Pests (Cameo) *Sand Castles in the Sand (Cameo) *Truth or Square (Cameo) *Tentacle Vision (Cameo) *Someone's in the Kitchen With Sandy (Cameo) *SpongeBob's Last Stand (Cameo) *The Abrasive Side (Cameo) *You Don't Know Sponge *Drive Thru (Cameo) *The Hot Shot (Cameo) *Frozen Face-Off (Cameo) *Squidward's School for Grown-Ups (Cameo) *Sweet and Sour Squid (Cameo) *A SquarePants Family Vacation (Cameo) *Plankton's Good Eye (Cameo) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (cameo) *Squid Plus One *What's Eating Patrick? (Cameo) *Larry's Gym *Feral Friends *The Check-Up *Larry the Floor Manager *Old Man Patrick (Cameo) *Appointment TV *Squirrel Jelly (Cameo) *The Nitwitting *Sandy's Nutty Nieces (Cameo) ar:عضلات de:Larry, der Hummer en:Larry the Lobster fr:Larry le Homard hu:Languszta Larry id:Larry Lobster nl:Leendert de Kreeft pl:Larry Homar pt-br:Larry a Lagosta ru:Ларри Лобстер zh-tw:蝦霸 Category:Personajes Category:Personajes Secundarios